


What Happens When They Fuck

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's isabella, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Isabella had a plan, she usually did when it came to them having sex, she liked making plans, surprising JJ everytime with whatever she came up with but this was something they hadn’t done in awhile.





	What Happens When They Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with A.M Groupies Theme of Music, these are the songs for these two silly two <3
> 
> Strange Love - Halsey  
> She Look’s So Perfect - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> King of My Heart - Taylor Swift
> 
> If you haven't read A.M Groupies, you don't technically have to before reading this but it does contextualize the story more and like, I want you to read to XD
> 
> All you need to know is that JJ is whipped and totally fine with it <3

“Want a shower?” JJ asked as he and Isabella arrived back at his apartment.

“Sure, start without me, I’ll grab us some clothes.” Isabella had a plan, she usually did when it came to them having sex, she liked making plans, surprising JJ everytime with whatever she came up with but this was something they hadn’t done in awhile.

Isabella went into JJ’s room, opened her drawer and pulled out her favourite pj shorts, grabbed two t-shirts, one for her and one for JJ, before tugging a box out from under JJ’s bed and collecting what she wanted there. 

By now she could hear the water running and JJ singing, he always sung in the shower. 

When Isabella came in, JJ opened the door for her and sputtered when he saw what she was holding, it was already shining with lube as she smirked at him.

“Another plan for us my dear?” JJ’s voice turned seductive but still affectionate as he locked eyes with his girlfriend.

“Always Jean, bend over for me?” Isabella’s voice lilted in innocence and pleasantries as JJ shuddered under her eyes. 

Without saying anything, JJ presented his arse, bracing his hands on the wall of the shower and looking back over his shoulder to Isabella. 

“I love it when you bend over for me baby.” Isabella giggled as she stepped into the shower, already lubed up her own fingers. Isabella teasing JJ, pressing her fingers agonisingly slowly in and out, scissoring and stretching her fingers, kissing and sucking up and down JJ’s back as he gasped and ground back into her hand impatiently. 

“I love when you get all desperate Jay.” Isabella whispered into his ear with her breasts pressed against his back. 

“Shit, baby, I love you, please put it in. Can I fuck you with it in, now? Please.” JJ’s forehead was pressed against the wall with his palms, he knew better then to touch himself as he panted. Groaning loudly when he felt the thick, red plug press against his hole and let out a long  _ fuuuuuuuck _ as it slide inside and sat, lightly pressing against his prostate.

As soon as it was in he spun around, crushing his lips against Isabella’s, cupping her cheeks and kissing her frantically. When he pulled away to kiss her neck she gasped, soft and sweet, tilting her neck to give him more access to mark up her skin and panting slightly when he rubbed his slightly guitar calloused hands across her nipples before taking one into his mouth and sucking it lightly. 

“Fuck Jay, fuck me, please.” Finally Isabella’s voice had lost that innocent whispered lilt and was simply forceful and demanding, it was JJ’s favourite.

“Anytime baby.” JJ picked her up as her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, flicked over the water before stumbling out of the shower as Isabella sucked hickeys up his neck. “Right here.” JJ stated, shoving the contents covering the bathroom countertop onto the floor and placed his girlfriend on it instead. 

JJ pulled away from her long enough to open a drawer, tug out a condom and slip it on with added lube, groaning as he rubbing the lube on while Isabella rubbed herself, eyes locked onto his.

“Fuck, I love it when you touch yourself, you’re so pretty baby.”

“Shut up and get in here.” Isabella teased, bracing her feet on the bench and shifting herself forward. 

JJ didn’t waste a second longer, wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding himself inside her, groaning as Isabella contracted around him. When JJ went to pull back, planning to push back in slowly, Isabella’s legs came around his hips and her heel dug into his arse, pushing on the plug inside of him.

“Fuck!” JJ gasped, thrusting hard into Isabella. “You always feel so good, shit, it’s like torture.” JJ panted, thrusting shallow but quickly as Isabella continued to grind her heel against his arse.

“Harder.” Isabella demanded, using her hand to tug forcefully on JJ’s hair, forcing a desperate cry to rip from his throat as she knew it would.

“Yes!” JJ stuttered out, fucking into her harder and reaching between her legs to rub her clit, loving the sound of her moans mingling with his own sounds of desperation. 

JJ could usually fuck Isabella for a literal hour before cumming but with the abuse to this prostate and the flexing around his cock was too much, it was no more than ten minutes before JJ’s thrusts were stuttering and he was desperate.

“Can I cum? Will you cum with me baby? Please,” JJ groaned out, gripping tighter to her hip and rubbing a little faster as he felt her press harder against his arse. 

“Yes, fuck, please don’t stop!” Isabella gasped, pushing her own hips into JJ’s thrusts and tugging roughly at JJ’s hair to force their lips together.

They both came like that, JJ’s hips stuttering against Isabella’s with her heel pressed against his arse and lips crushed roughly together in a desperate effort to connect even more of themselves.

Coming down from their high JJ wrapped his arms around Isabella’s waist, resting his head against her shoulder. “I love you, Isabella. Fuck that was good.”

Isabella giggled, kissing JJ’s cheek and nuzzling his face affectionate. “I love you too, Jean. After we get dressed, will you carry me to bed?”

“Don’t I always?” JJ kissed her sweetly, running his hands through her hair to push it out of her face. “You really are perfect.”

“I know, Jean,” Isabella giggled as he kissed rapidly over his cheeks and nose, “You already wrote me a song about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are appreciate and they fuel me <3


End file.
